beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Poseidon 145WD
Dark Poseidon (also known as Dark Aquario 145WD) is a Limited Edition Beyblade that appeared in the film, Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. It was used by it's owner, Helios' Grandfather to unlock Sol Blaze V145AS for his grandson Helios, in a failed attempt to control the world. It was later released by Takara Tomy for a limited time only. Face Bolt: Poseidon The Face Bolt depicts "Poseidon". In Greek mythology, Poseidon was one of the twelve Olympians, being the God of the Sea, Horses and the "Earth-Shaker" of earthquakes. He was also the brother of Greek Gods, Zeus and Hades. The design is of Poseidon's face in a side-view looking to the left with various trident-like protrusions at the back of his head, fitting as how Poseidon was usually seen carrying a trident. Poseidon's face is a dark blue with a lighter blue hue along with various pink designs around his face. It appears on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Poseidon *'Weight:' 3.2 grams Poseidon is actually, just a translucent lighter blue recolour of the Aquario Energy Ring. Due to this, it shares the same attributes as Aquario, being four-sided with wave-like designs going in a right-ward movement. The water designs are quite fitting considering how Poseidon was the God of the Sea. Poseidon is also great for it's weight, being a top-tier for Defense-Type customizations along with Bull and Kerbecs. Poseidon also features stickers depicting pink tridents and waves. Fusion Wheel: Dark Even though this "Dark" Wheel is called a "Dark" Wheel, there are still a few differences from the normal Dark Wheel. The back of the six longer blades come off into a more sinister point. It also has some stickers in blue and purple to put on the Wheel. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third-highest Spin Track at a height of 14.5mm. It is just a basic Track and there is nothing special about it except for being a top-tier for Stamina. Although it is generally outclassed by it's variants such as AD145, DF145 as well as 85 and 230 for Stamina purposes, it still remains a great Spin Track for Stamina but does not provide any protection from low-attackers though. 145 is a translucent light blue. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is worse balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like AS, EWD, and B:D were released; they have overshadowed WD. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite it's many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, WD does not carry any Defense potential in spite of it's name, rather, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina-Type Performance Tip. It is translucent light blue in colour. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 7 Trivia *In Roman mythology, Poseidon was known by his equivalent, Neptune. *The Poseidon Energy Ring is just the Aquario energy ring. Gallery Mfmovie cameobey.png|Dark Poseidon in the film Dark Posiden's beast's tail.png|The tail of Dark Posiden's Beast Dark Posiden's beast II.png|Beast Dark Posiden's beast.png Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Cameo Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Movie Beys Category:Limited Edition Beyblades